Shes Gone
by The Duck Man
Summary: Connor makes a bad call and he ends up with Abby being killed. what does connor do to deal with this?  How does the team deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

She's gone?

CPOV (Connor point of view)

The feeling of guilt pains me and my eyes fill up with up with tears as I hold her in my arms.

Her blood seeping into my flannel yellow shirt, I scream for her but she just lye's in my arms lifeless.

I know I shouldn't have left her alone, even for a second.

I feel hands pulling my arms up and I know what they want. They want me to get away from the body. But I can't leave her, even in death.

The hands finally pull me to my feet, and they lay her on the rotting forest floor. I felt horrible, I felt as if someone ripped my star trek collection to shreds…but worst then that, I felt god had stripped me of the only thing I loved.

Like her tore her away from me and was laughing at me in the face. He took Abby out of my life for good.

I could barely see anything through the water in my eyes. The tears ran down my face and burned like acid. I knew I wouldn't ever forget anything we did together, but I couldn't let this stop me.

I glanced at cutter and jenny, jenny had her arms thrown around cutter and she wept in his shirt collar.

Stephen stood next to them staring at me with a look of hate.

Of all things he could be mad at me for, I think this tops it all…

The paramedic took me to the ambulance that sat close to the now dead body of Abby Maitland.

I sat on the hard metal and thought, thought of all the things I could have said. All the things I could have done. The thing that matters the most was…gone.

"Connor" said a familiar voice.

I looked up a little. "Yes Stephen?"

"I believe you are to blame for this?"

"I guess I am…what does it matter to you?" I said standing up in front of him

He squared his stance and tensed up. "I just think you made a bad call is all, and if you would have done the right thing maybe she wouldn't be lying there in the dirt"

"How dare you! I thought you were a friend! And by the way, Abby liked you a lot! And it hurt me everyday to see you cut her down again and again! You never noticed the little things she did to make your life better at the ARC! I loved her! I was in love with her and she never noticed because she was to busy worrying about if you liked her! So you know what, you can take your insults and shove them where the sun don't shine!" I screamed.

He shared a shocked face with Cutter and Jenny.

I frowned and stormed out of the woods to my mini cooper. I put my arm down on the hood and I buried my face into my sleeve where Abby's back had once been.

I started to weep as I thought about her being gone for good. I thought about never hearing her voice again, about never feeling her soft dainty hands against mine in an attempt to get the remote away from me.

I finally got into the cooper and started the engine and drove to the flat that I couldn't stand to look at.

I walked into the front door and put down my messenger bag on the couch.

I strode over and opened Rex's cage and let him out to explore.

He looked at me and all I could think was of Abby bleeding away to nothing on the forest floor.

I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I lay down and knew I had to do something to get my mind off of Abby…but what?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

She's Gone

CPOV

The next day I strode into the ARC and set my things down at my locker.

People passed by me in the hall way, paying no attention to me.

Except Jenny, she stopped to ask me a few things including if I was still upset.

I knew I had to answer truthfully but I rather not.

"I'm fine" I replied to just about everything she said.

"Really? You don't seem to be?" she said firmly.

She held her papers at her side and a pen was stuck in her bun discreetly.

"Connor, all I'm saying that you need to find your life…you always were the same person even if Abby shot you down. I just hate seeing you this way…"

I ignored the advice and she just looked at me softly until she was called away.

I knew jenny meant well, but I just rather handle my grief by myself.

I floated through my day with ease knowing what I was going to do at the end of the day.

Once I realized my shift was close to being over, I strode into Lester's office.

"Hello Connor, what do you need? Advice? Money? What?"

"I need to discuss my future here…at the ARC…"

"Go on" he said turning in his leather chair.

He then faced me so I could see the sarcastic look on his face.

"I feel that, the ARC, is not where I am supposed to be" I said.

His face went almost white, then it returned to normal.

"Very well then" he sighed. "Gather your things and teach some one how to do your job"

I smiled a little and exited the door closest to my station.

As I gathered my project sketches and the many idea sheets I had for cutter.

"What are you doing " Cutter asked over my shoulder.

I turned around with a frown. Some how I knew this would happen.

"Cutter, I…" I stuttered.

"Jenny told me" he said sitting down. "Why are you going to leave Connor? I need some one like you on my team. And just remember that you fought to get on this team."

"Cutter I know…I just…rather not look at things that remind me of Abby" I said looking down then back at his gaze.

His eyes tore into me like a knife to my chest.

"Connor-"

"No Cutter…I need to leave. I'm not happy here as long as she's not here" I said firmly.

He then nodded and left me to clean.

As I cleaned I found a picture of Abby and I after we saw each other again. I sulked at the picture and fell into my chair. A frown fell upon my face, as I sat there. I didn't know what I was doing any more, where I was going.

As I walked out I left a note on Cutters desk along with the many project sheets and sketches of anomalies.

I walked into the main room once more and breathed in and out. I smiled and proceeded to walk down the hall and out of the ARC forever.

Or so I thought…


	3. Chapter 3

She's gone

CPOV

"So Mr. Temple?" the man said turning in his chair. "I See you have a long and endless history of Doctorates?"

"Yes sir" I said. "for my former job I needed a plethora of things to qualify"

"Aw ha…and what, exactly, was your last job?" he questioned cocking his head in curiosity.

"Um….well…civil protection? Government work mostly." I responded slowly but surely.

"Aw yes…well Dr. Temple, you are completely fit to be a professor here" he said leaning over his desk to shake my hand.

I smiled and took his hand. "Thank you sir. You won't regret this."

"I'm sure. Your going places young man. Going places." he explained escorting me out o his office.

"Thank you" I said walking out. "Oh yes, when should I be expected to start?"

"As soon as possible" he assured me.

I smiled waved and left.

I didn't want to do this, but Abby would have wanted me to move on.

But, Cutter would be furious if he knew where I had gone back to.

He would have known I would go back to the college he found me, taught, and knew so well.

In the packet he had given me it said my future room number, so I went to check it out.

I unlocked the door with my new key and strolled in.

The room had stadium seating, like every college classroom I've been in, and a empty desk that sat in front of an empty white board.

I stared at the room from the desk and my eyes watered.

I have come back to my comfort zone. Some how I knew I'd be back.

I slumped into the seat behind the desk.

The door opened and a voice sounded. "Hello?"

"Um yes? Hello?" I said standing and wiping my small tears away

"Hi, I'm here to meet the Anthropology and Archeology teacher? Is that you?" she said coming through the door way.

I moved my papers a little and saw that was me… "Um…..yes that's me. La Connor Temple"

She laughed and advanced closer. "Cool, I'm Maria."

I jumped off of the small stage type thing and shook her hand lightly. "Dr. Connor Temple at your service."

She blushed and smiled some more. I have to admit Maria was cute, but she was no Abby.

"So? When does the class start?" she inquired

"Monday?" I responded hoping I was right.

"Cool, see you then Dr. Temple" she said waving and walking out.

I waved once then returned to my stage. I sat on the ledge and smiled a little.

"This is for you Abby…" I spoke into the empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

She's gone

"Dr. Temple! Dr. Temple!" a voice yelled from behind Connor on that cold Monday morning.

Connor spun around to find Maria trying to get his attention from the stair well.

"Good Marrow Maria, How are you this fine morning?" Connor said smiling.

Maria smiled. "I was wondering if….you were going to tell us why you are so young?"

Connors smile disappeared as he looked down then reappeared when he faced her. "All in good time"

"I was just asking. I mean you are so young compared to the other professors"

He looked down then back at her again. "Soon enough"

Maria smiled and left him to walk to his class.

As he walked he tried to smile and say hello to everyone who would respond.

When he got to his class he yelled to the room full of students.

"Good marrow kids"

"Hello?" they replied.

They began asking about his age in whispers.

"So…where's the real professor?" one frat boy asked.

"What? I am the professor" Connor replied.

He turned to face the class.

He was amazed that they filled almost every seat in the audience.

"So, Welcome to Anthropology" Connor exclaimed clamping his hands together.

"Where are you from?" someone yelled from the back.

"London" Connor answered swiftly.

"Really?"

"Definitely" he replied annoyed. "Now then what is Anthropology?"

Connor waited a minute then spoke again. "No one?"

"Anthropology is the study of humanity. Anthropology has origins in the natural sciences, the humanities, and the social sciences…the social science that studies the origins and social relationships of human beings" a voice answered from the front row.

"Yes! Exactly" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Connor sir?"

"Yes?" Connor replied

"Why did you become a professor?" the frat boy said jokingly

Connor walked over to his desk and dropped his head.

"If you are going to interrupt, I must ask you to leave" he said looked straight at him.

The boy frowned then smiled slyly. "Sir why don't you just leave, no one wants you here…you are foreign and no one can understand you" the boy said again.

Connor stood straight and smiled. " So why are you still sitting here if you can't understand me son?"

"Don't treat me like a kid! I could take you out in a quick second!"

"Yes, you probably could. But, guess what?" Connor laughed. "I could get your scholarship taken away. Plus, I could probably win a fair verbal fight"

The class laughed and repeated burn at least ten times in different times.

The boy got angry and stood.

"I'm going to get you fired!"

"Oh, really? Let me tell you something, I didn't apply here, they asked me to teach" he said spitefully.

The guy huffed then left in his Abercrombie shirt and matching shoes.

Connor took his gloves off and asked "Would any one else like to challenge me?"

The class just laughed in response.


	5. Chapter 5

She's gone

Connor turned off his alarm and faced the ceiling above his bed.

His eyes watered with memories locked in tears.

It's been 2 years already, why did it still sting so bad?

Yeah two years…

He slid out of bed and stood from the bed.

He shuffled over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Why are you such a woos?" he said to himself.

-*flashback*-

"hey Conn?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"can you, ya know come help me with this plant? I think it's dieing"

"No…to busy"

-*end flashback*-

Connor shook his head and tried to get rid of the memory.

After getting dressed he grabbed his suitcase and fedora then headed out the door.

The drive was quit as always. The humming of the engine kept Connor thinking.

-*flashback*-

"Oi, Connor!"

"Yes Stephen?" -rolls eyes-

"So? Your in 'love with Abby?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Just pointing out that she likes people like me…military, cute, handsome, funny-"

"you don't have a funny bone in your body Stephen"-slams hood of mini coop-

"Take that back" -points finger in Connors face-

-pushes finger away- "negative…face it, it's the truth"

-*end flashback*-

He had gone through so much for her.

Numerous bullets, bites, poisons, mold monsters, predators…

All of it gone now…

It left with her, his need for anomaly knowledge, gone.

All he wanted now, was to stop thinking about her.

It hurt and the pain was unbearable.

Finally he arrived at the university.

"good morning class" he said to a room full of students

"Good morning Dr. temple" they responded

"Essays Due tomorrow" he bellowed

A couple students in the front were whispering and cackling

"Yes girls?"

They didn't stop.

"Oi!" he yelled

They turned to face him

"would you like to share what you were cackling about?"

They went silent

"No?"

They still didn't respond, he just got a blank stare.

"I feel like I'm talking to a monkey…and your making the monkey look more promising in learning anthropology"

The class laughed and the girls got red faced.

"now, back to work" he laughed

1 HOUR AFTER THE CLASS IS OVER

"Temple?" a voice called form the top of the seating where the back door was.

"No more classes or questions or that matter today"

"I'm not here for a question or a class…I'm here for your expertise on anomalies" the voice said

"What?" he asked confused

The shadow came down from the top and it appeared to be…Cutter…

"Cutter?"

"Area secure Cutter" Stephen said walking through the door.

"I need you" Cutter said standing almost nose to nose with Connor

"What? Why? I thought the program broke apart?"

"Just shut up and listen Temple" Stephen yelled

Connor flinched. "No…I can't. this is my life now"

"no it's not…you still cry about Abby and have dreams of her. You wish you could have her back" Cutter said

"How do you know that?"

"Easy" I women's voice said from the stairs behind Cutter.

"I can track your memories Connor" she said

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"It's me Conn…"

"Abby…" he sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**She's gone**

Connors mouth was left open for a few minutes.

Abby giggled at his reaction. "Con…it's me"

"I…I just don't understand?" he stuttered. "You were killed…I held your limp body in me arms Abby"

"I know con…but this is me…" she said caressing his face.

Tears streamed from his eyes and he smiled.

He was so happy to know that she was alive.

"Connor, so you'll help us?" Cutter said interrupting the reunion.

"Definitely" he said grinning at Abby.

"Good, lets go" Stephen said

Cutter, Connor, and Abby nodded at Stephen then followed him out.

The car ride was emotional.

Abby rested her head on Connors chest as they both cried happy tears.

Stephen looked royally jealous.

When the car came to a complete stop at the ARC Connor didn't want to let Abby go.

But, despite his protest, they got out and walked into the ARC.

"Connor, nice to see you…again" a voice said from the intercom.

All faces turned to Connor and he got red.

"team, proceed to the briefing room….quickly" the voice said again.

As they picked up the pace down the hallway everyone kept greeting him with hellos and how are you.

Abby couldn't stop smiling at Connor, and he loved every minute of it.

They finally turned into a glass walled room.

Lester waited in a mafia looking chair.

"Finally you all make it here" Lester smirked. "But, unfortunately, you have to go to work"

They smiled at each other and then faced Lester once again.

"Connor, you and Abby will close the anomaly like always and be the brains as to what creature came through" he smirked once again. "Cutter, Stephen will be doing the protecting and the stupid stunts as always."

Connor and Abby looked down and started giggling stuttley.

"you two think this is a joke?"

"Uh no Lester…just the way you said what you did" Connor explained

"ok, Cutter take Sid and Annie and get started" he said getting up and leaving the room.

When the door closed they all laughed then made their way back to the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

**She's gone**

The crew got to the anomaly finally and it felt like the old days.

"Abby" Stephen yelled "come and look at these tracks"

Connor watches as Abby walks over to Stephens's side.

"Connor?" Cutter asked.

"OH yeah, sorry cutter…got…uh….distracted"

Cutter shook his head and frowned.

"Connor…you need to know something" he started

"Yeah?"

Cutter looked at Connor with sad eyes and breathed in to tell him.

"Connor!" Abby called.

"Be there in a sec" Connor said getting up. "You were saying Cutter?"

"Uh…nothing. Never mind"

Connor then smiled and ran over to Abby.

Cutter shook his head and went back to his work.

"It's good to have you back Connor" Stephen said looking around.

He looked at Stephen. "What do you want?"

"Nothing…just thought I would say that"

"That's crap Stephen" Connor laughed.

Stephen frowned his brow and looked at Connor working on the data base.

"I would have you know that I was always nice to you"

Connor looked at Stephen like he had just said he was Jesus.

"I beg your pardon, royal majesty, but you were the one to tell me I wasn't the brightest about the Abby incident when truly I was the one to hold her in my arms and cry my eyes out." Connor stated still working on the data base.

Abby finally walked back over to Stephen and Connor.

"Hey boys"

"Yes" they said in unison.

Connor snickered at Stephen.

Abby giggled at that and spoke. "Can the two of you tell me about what happened when I…uh….died"

Connor frowned and looked at Abby then turned back to the data base.

"Conn?"

"Abby I rather not remember it"

"He's a wuss" Stephen laughed.

Connor grimaced at Stephen then looked back at his computer.

"I'm not a 'wuss', I just rather not relive it is all, yeah?"

"Conn…please" Abby pressed.

He then faced Abby with age old tears in his eyes. "Abby…I left you for two minutes"

She sat on the table that had his lap top sat on.

"I walked away following a signal for another anomaly…" he sighed.

"I heard a rawr, then your scream…a piercing scream….I ran to it then I found you lying in the dirt with blood seeping from your back…I held you in my arms until they ripped me away from your limp body…" Connor trailed off.

Abby's face was watching every facial feature of Connors fall to a sad expression.

She could tell it really hurt him to recall what happened.

"Conn…I'm sorry" Abby said hugging him.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "you are so pathetic Connor Temple"

Connor stood then and got close to Stephen.

Stephen smirked at how irritated he was making Connor.

"You're such an asshole" Connor said bringing his fist up and slugging Stephen right in his nose.

Abby was shocked as Stephen hit the forest floor with blood seeping from his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

**_:(sorry how the last one wasn't in Connors POV. It was supposed to be, so here's the real POV. Thanks):_**

**She's gone**

CPOV

I just stood over a Stephen struggling to get up again.

My hand hurt after that quick blow, but it was worth it.

All the times I had wanted to and didn't because of Abby, had now paid off.

"You just hit me!" he stuttered. "You just frickin hit me?"

A smug grin came over my face as I looked at him below me. "yes, yes I did"

His face frowned and he got up as quick as he possibly could and checked his now bloody nose.

Abby knelled down to his aid and looked back at me with a low frown.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You just punched him Connor!" she yelled.

"uh yeah…what about it?"

"Connor!"

"what he deserved it!" I yelled back at her.

I mean he did right? He is such a jerk to me that he should have seen it coming. But Abby was defending him?

Why in bloody hell would Abby defend the biggest douche I know? Is she in love with him? Is she having delusions?

Abby looked from him to me, and kept a frown on her face the whole time while looking at me.

"Abby…please?"

She just shook her head and bit her lip. "I don't know you any more Connor Temple…"

My mouth dropped open. "What? You die, I was the grieving one, and he gets the sympathy over a broken nose?"

Abby stood and got in my face. "Connor! I'm sure your not the only one who had grief! Stephen has confessed his love for me! And we intend to live our lives after this little problem…and if that means Connor free…then so be it! Yeah?"

I couldn't speak…her words left me stunned. How could she say that to me? To anyone for that matter?

"Abby…you and Stephen…?" I said slowly.

"Connor I tried to tell you" Cutter said behind me.

"You make me come back to…this Cutter?" I motioned to them. "you knew how I would react"

"I knew exactly how you would react…but I didn't want them to tell you till after…"

Abby tried to put her hand onto my shoulder, but I pushed it away.

"Conn."

"No…don't Conn me…I don't want to hear it" I said walking out of the forest.

"CONNOR!" I heard her yell.

I just kept walking. How could she do this to me? My eyes watered and my fists clenched. He must have brain washed her…she would have never said that before she left. I knew listening to Cutter and coming back was a bad idea.

As I walked the tears streamed faster and faster down my face. When I made it back to the truck I was sobbing.

I couldn't believe her…


	9. Chapter 9

She's gone

CPOV

I sat in the flat staring at the TV almost blankly.

Why did Abby take Stephens side? Why did they wait to get me in on the project?

All I knew was that she wasn't Abby anymore…

**NEXT ****DAY**

The ARC was quite quiet for it being a Friday; most of the time everything happens on a Friday.

"Connor?" I heard Cutter call out from the other room.

"In here" I responded still working on the software for the lab.

"How are you doing? Considering you hit him pretty hard yesterday" he said walking through the door connecting the hallway to the lab.

I swallowed, "I'm fine. How is he holding up?"

Cutter smiled, "He will live; Connor, Abby didn't mean-"

I cut him off "she meant every word she uttered Cutter, even I knew that"

I got up and walked over to the other computer. "Connor, you can't blame her"

"I can blame anyone I want Cutter"

I grimaced down at the keyboard and then looked to the screen. I could hear his footsteps leave and get fainter.

What did he mean I can't blame her? I have all the right in the world to blame her!

"Conn…" a women's voice said behind me.

My head lifted up out of habit. "Abby?"

"Yeah…um…can we talk?"

I shook my head. "Yeah…what do you want?"

I could feel her eyes searching the room. "About yesterday…"

I heard the door close slowly, "What about it?"

"Well I said some things that I'm not proud of"

I smirked down and said "You got that right"

She walked closer I guess because I felt her hand on my shoulder. I nudged it away.

"Connor, I'm trying to make this right, yeah?"

"You're not doing so great" I said laughing a bit.

"But at least I'm trying" she said sternly.

I looked at her, "Well maybe I don't want to make up with…the likes of you"

I forced out those last words. I love this women and I had act this way to help myself…

"Hey Connor" someone said walking into the lab.

It was Stephen with a screwed to hell laptop from what I could tell.

"What?"

"This started just a couple seconds ago and then it started trying to speak."

"Tried to speak?" I asked grabbing it from him.

"Yeah, am I interrupting something?" he said realizing Abby was in the room as well.

I looked at her, "No, Abby was done scolding me."

"Oh, ok good"

She glared at me and stormed out. "So what did it try to say Stephen?" I asked.

"I don't really know, it was distorted"

I shook my head and started hacking Stephen's computer. "That has a pass code" he tried to say.

The desktop opened and kept shifting from side to side. "Your software is shit" I said working on it.

Then it did what he had explained…it spoke…

"Dr. Connor Temple, you must return to us what is rightfully ours and we will give you back your ignorant blonde"

My jaw dropped and so did Stephens. "Um…Identify yourself"

"I am supreme ruler or the Arcaynens, over lord to the surrounding moons and president of the 29th galaxy"

I just stared at the screen and said "of course you are…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
